Cimientos Hechos de Ladrillos
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Cuando estás por iniciar una relación, es bueno siempre tener los cimientos bien hechos, porque, si no, es probable que termines mucho antes de empezar. Y eso es lo que Sora entendió después de aquel día de navidad… TAIORA, Leve Sorato y Leve Mimato. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Nee-chan!


**Dissclaimer: Digimon NO me pertenece, sino que es de Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei Animation. **

**Aclaración: Este fic, está situado después del final de Digimon 02, pero mucho antes del epílogo. Tómenlo como ¿qué pasaría si Sora rechazó a Yamato ese día de navidad cuando le llevó las galletas?**

**(Otanjoubi Omedetto Watashi no Nee-chan!)**

* * *

**Cimientos hechos de ladrillos.**

Sora miró el techo de su habitación, recorriendo cada grieta y contando cada mancha que pudiera encontrar. Y es que no podía evitarlo, pues, cuando le fue a dejar esas galletas a Yamato nunca pensó que todo lo que había estado pensando… se hiciera realidad.

Es decir, a ella le gustaba Yamato. Y se lo dejó bien en claro con esas galletas de navidad. Pero cuando él se declaró… ¿por qué no pudo responderle con un sí?

Muy bien señorita Takenouchi, el chico al que más quieres en la vida se te declara y tú le respondes "¿lo voy a pensar?". ¡Qué clase de chica era!

Sora realmente tenía ganas de desdoblarse y patearse a sí misma. Hasta Mimi la había llamado desde los Estados Unidos con el único motivo de querer golpearla por teléfono. Especialmente porque la castaña había estado infundiéndole ánimos desde antes que terminara el segundo semestre de la escuela.

Y ella con esas galletas estaba segura que Yamato iba a declarársele, ella le respondería que "sí" e iba a ser el comienzo de una hermosa relación…

¿Pero qué ocurrió?

_Que Tai apareció en la escena…_

¿Y quién iba a creer que con los ánimos que le infundió todo se fue al carajo?

Mimi no se lo creyó y Yamato estuvo a punto de no volver a hablarle en la vida. Y Tai… Él… ¡La llamó! ¡El muy imbécil la llamó para saber cómo le fue!

¿Y qué le respondió ella? Que lo estaba meditando.

¡Y el muy imbécil se entristeció! ¡Se entristeció!

¿No se suponía que la amaba? ¿No se suponía que ese paso era el peor para él? ¿El verla partir con otro?

No es que estuviera preocupada, pero ella alcanzó a escuchar lo que Agumon le dijo ese día al castaño. Y luego de eso, ella le respondió con un "tengo que pensarlo" a Yamato.

No estaba paranoica, Sora sabía que esos dos incidentes estaban conectados. Si se lo decía a Yamato, seguramente no volvería a hablarle y Mimi se enfadaría como nunca. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer?

Sora se dio media vuelta en su cama, aprovechando de arroparse un poco. Era una mañana muy bonita de invierno, pues había nevado. Mañana sería año nuevo y ella tendría que usar un kimono rosado que su mamá le compró. Gruñó un poco al acordarse de eso. A ella no le gustaba el rosado. Prefería el rojo. Pero su mamá no lo entendía aún.

Aparte que no le gustaban los kimonos en sí, pues eran… incómodos. Aunque claro, si se lo decía a su mamá, ocurriría el apocalipsis en su casa.

Se acordó que Yamato la había llamado ayer para juntarse en el templo cercano a pedir los deseos del año nuevo. A lo mejor podría comprarse un amuleto para su relación y…

Y… Tai estaría diciéndole que ¿por qué usaba kimono si no le gustaban?

¿Por qué no sólo se tiraba por un pozo y desaparecía?

Bueno, no tenía idea de si se refería a ella misma o a Tai.

Pero es que… Tai y ella estaban mucho más complementados que ella y Yamato.

Se mordió el labio inferior, con clara desesperación. De pronto sonó el teléfono y su madre contestó. Luego, su mamá le gritó que era para ella. Entonces levantó el auricular y escuchó un grito:

- ¡SOOOORAAAA! – gritó Mimi, por el teléfono.

- Ho-hola Mimi. – respondió ella, entre sorprendida y triste.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la castaña, olvidando por completo el motivo de su llamada.

- N-no… no lo sé Mimi. – respondió Sora, insegura. Quien volvió a mirar el techo, mientras suspiraba.

- Sora-chan… - suspiró Mimi, mientras encontraba algo que decirle a su amiga. – Todo esto es por Taichi, ¿verdad?

- ¡Bingo! – respondió Sora, acordándose de su amiga Miyako. Simpática ella.

- Pero… ¿qué te preocupa realmente?

- Es que… ¿Cómo es posible que gustándome Yamato le haya respondido que voy a pensar si tenemos algo serio? Es decir, piénsalo Mimi, yo iba tan segura a ese concierto, con las galletas horneadas. ¡Las horneé yo, Mimi! ¡Y tú sabes lo mucho que me cuesta hornear cosas! Y… Y… aparece Tai – Y Mimi se dio cuenta que dijo "Tai" en vez de "Taichi" – Y… ¡me da ánimos! Eso fue lo peor de todo… como si… no fuera el mismo Tai que yo conocí.

- Sora… - murmuró Mimi, como no sabiendo qué responder. - ¿Sabes que estuviste diciendo "Tai" en vez de "Taichi"? Y… - Hizo una pausa, porque no quería formular la siguiente pregunta. - ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Sora sintió un escozor que subía y le quemaba la garganta, dándole ganas de llorar.

¡Claro que sabía lo que significaba llamar a Taichi por su diminutivo! Significaba que su relación de amigos no era tan de amigos como ella creía. O al menos no para ella… Sino que era de algo _más_.

- Sora-chan – La pelirroja sonrió ante el diminutivo. Mimi siempre lo utilizaba cuando necesitaba calmarla y la adoraba por eso. – Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es calmarte y… olvidarte de Yama.

_A Sora ni siquiera le llamó la atención cómo Mimi llamó a Yamato._

- Pero… ¿después de todo este tiempo? – preguntó Sora, casi llenándose de lágrimas.

- Sora, ¡por favor! Fueron a penas seis meses desde que iniciaste esta historia de "me gusta Yamato". – Le respondió Mimi, algo enfadada.

- Tienes razón.

- En cambio Taichi… Yo te conocí queriéndolo. Y no me lo niegues, porque tenía diez años pero no era tonta. El Digimundo me hizo crecer y lo sabes amiga. Taichi te veía como algo más y tú lo veías a él de la misma forma. ¡Y nadie nunca lo negó! Hasta Yamato me confesó una vez que los veía juntos por la eternidad.

- Pero…

- Sora-chan – suspiró Mimi. - _¿No crees que tu relación con Taichi tiene cimientos mucho más fuertes que los de tu relación con Yamato?_ Si no, ni siquiera habrías dudado en decirle que sí a Yama. Pero, dudaste. Y fue por algo. Y yo no creo que haya sido porque se te acabó el valor justo en ese minuto, porque estabas bastante entusiasmada con la idea.

- Mimi… - murmuró Sora, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

- Sora-chan… No es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Simplemente lo que sientes por Yamato es mucho menos de lo que sientes por Taichi. ¡Y está bien! Son tus sentimientos, Yamato no puede odiarte por eso, sino se pasaría de troglodita e insensible. Cosa que no es.

- Y… ¿qué debo hacer ahora? – preguntó la pelirroja, mientras sentía que más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Pues… ya que le dijiste que lo ibas a pensar, respóndele eso. Creo que es lo correcto.

- ¡Gracias Mimi! – respondió Sora, ya llorando, pero de felicidad. Y cortó la comunicación.

- De nada Sora. – correspondió Mimi, aunque supo que su amiga no la escuchó. – Ojalá Yama no se lo tome tan mal… - suspiró. – Sólo espero que todo lo que le he dicho lo ayude a seguir adelante. – murmuró, algo triste. Cuando Sora le comunicó que le gustaba Yamato, por esas casualidades de la vida, el rubio también se comunicó con ella y así resurgió su amistad. A tal punto que Mimi, a pesar de ser "casamentera" de Sora, terminó enamorada del rubio. De todas formas, tenía bastante claro que el rubio no le correspondería, así que nunca hizo nada por llamar su atención. Quizás ahora… Bueno, alguien tendría que consolar al _pobre Yamato…_

La pelirroja miró nuevamente el techo de su habitación. Seguía llorando, sí. Pero ya no tan acongojada como antes. Comenzó a contar las grietas del techo, mientras seguía llorando, como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca antes y se terminó quedando dormida…

Cuando despertó, su madre la estaba llamando para almorzar. Sora se destapó, se calzó las pantuflas y bostezando, se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde su mamá ya había servido la comida.

Comió lentamente, mientras su mamá le mencionaba cómo le había ido en su florería. Le decía, también, que pronto tendría que aprender ikebana para ayudarla, pues en Año Nuevo se vendían bastantes arreglos florales. Sora asentía cada vez que creía que debía hacerlo. Pero a ella no le resultaba muy bien hacer los arreglos Ikebana. Su mamá le había dicho que era cuestión de práctica, pero Sora no tenía ganas de practicar todos los días, porque prefería estar en su equipo de tenis. Y si se lo decía a su mamá, ardería Troya en su casa.

A Sora le gustaba el tenis, no tanto como el fútbol, pero sí lo suficiente como para practicarlo todos los días. De hecho ya se había acostumbrado a la faldita y todo eso. Mimi cada vez que podía la molestaba por ello. Yamato la elogiaba. Y Tai… bueno Tai se sonrojaba y la elogiaba también.

¿Cuándo tuvo que cambiar todo?

La primera vez que les dijo a sus amigos que iba a practicar tenis, la felicitaron. Pero Tai fue el único que le preguntó si estaba segura.

"_Si no te gusta, deberías decírselo a tu mamá". _Le recomendó.

Gracias a Dios le terminó gustando. Pero Tai la fue a buscar el primer año, sagradamente, dándole ánimos para seguir, a pesar de que los dos sabían que a la pelirroja no le gustaba, aún, el tenis.

La pelirroja miró a su mamá, quien le hablaba sobre un kimono muy bonito que había visto en la mañana.

Sora se preguntaba si Yamato alguna vez le diría lo que Tai le decía siempre. El rubio, a pesar de ser bastante empático, en ocasiones no sabía qué decir. Pero Tai siempre parecía dar en el clavo, o al menos con ella.

- Sora… ¿y cómo te fue con las galletas? – preguntó su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La chica no supo qué responder realmente. Su madre la miraba, curiosa, pues ella le había ayudado a hornear las galletas.

- A Yamato le gustaron. – dijo, sabiendo que esa no era la respuesta que su mamá esperaba.

- ¡Ah! Qué bien. – respondió la mujer, aún curiosa. – Pero… ¿eso significa que es tu novio?

Sora, avergonzada, miró su plato de comida. Su mamá no era nada de tonta al hacerle esa pregunta. La tonta era ella por no saber qué responderle.

- No, mamá. – respondió seriamente ella. Y luego, su vista no se despegó de su plato de comida.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Toshiko, sin saber qué más decir. Con algo de timidez, acercó su mano y la posó sobre la de su hija. – Tranquila Sora, a lo mejor te lo pedirá después. – dijo, aún insegura.

La pelirroja miró a su mamá, sorprendida. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle ahora?

- Mamá… yo… no quiero ser novia de Yamato… - le dijo, algo insegura.

Toshiko miró a su hija y, aún teniendo posada su mano sobre la de su hija, la apretó fuertemente, como dándole apoyo.

- Si eso es lo que quieres Sora, está bien. – dijo, sonriente.

Sora miró a través de los ojos castaño oscuro de su madre, completamente incrédula de lo que ella le había dicho. Se acordó de lo que Tai le había dicho. _"Si no te gusta, deberías decírselo a tu mamá"._ Realmente tenía razón con ello.

Tai siempre tenía la razón con respecto a ella.

"_Sora, __¿No crees que tu relación con Taichi tiene cimientos mucho más fuertes que los de tu relación con Yamato?__"_

¡Cuánta razón tenía Mimi! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Estos eran los cimientos de los que su mejor amiga hablaba. Taichi la interpretaba, la leía, sabía qué le pasaba, la consolaba, la aconsejaba y… ¿aún así ella quería estar con Yamato?

¡En qué demonios estaba pensando! (Sin ofender a Yamato, quien no tenía la culpa de nada).

- Gracias mamá. – murmuró alegremente y se levantó del kotatsu donde estaban almorzando.

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación, donde tomó un pantalón y una blusa, junto con un chaleco y un abrigo, pues había mucha nieve afuera y se vistió rápidamente. Al finalizar, salió corriendo de su casa, avisando que iba a salir. Toshiko hacía tiempo que no veía a la Sora tan animosa, así que prefirió no decirle nada malo y la dejó irse.

Sora se sabía ese camino de memoria. Lo había recorrido miles de veces durante su infancia. Corrió y corrió, agradeciendo al tenis por aumentarle la resistencia aeróbica para hacer un trayecto largo corriendo sin parar.

Apenas vio al portero del edificio, lo saludó y siguió corriendo por la entrada principal, ignorando el saludó que el señor le dedicó. Debía ir al quinto piso de ese edificio, así que bien podía subir las escaleras. Pero estaba apurada, así que se detuvo frente al ascensor (y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra él) y apretó el botón que indicaba que necesitaba subir. Esperó unos segundos y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante ella. No había nadie en él.

Entró en el aparato y marcó el piso al cual se dirigía. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a subir. Sora se miró en el reflejo de la gran puerta de metal. Se veía algo asustada, ojerosa, pero muy decidida. Aunque no supiera exactamente qué decir. Sentía que debía decir lo que fuera.

El ascensor detuvo su movimiento, aunque tardó unos milisegundos en estabilizarse bien y abrir sus puertas. Sora salió de él y divisó el gran pasillo que ella conocía bastante bien. De pronto se sintió aterrada. ¿Qué debía hacer exactamente?

¡Por qué se preguntaba tantas leseras si ya había llegado tan lejos!

Respiró hondo y con mirada decidida, corrió hasta la puerta del departamento donde vivía la familia Yagami. Aún nerviosa y con las manos sudando, dirigió su puño derecho hacia la puerta para golpearla. Pero antes que lo hiciera, alguien abrió la puerta por dentro.

Los ojos rojizos de Sora se encontraron con los ojos color chocolate de Taichi.

- ¿Sora? – murmuró él, sorprendido de ver a su amiga frente suyo.

- ¿Tai? – preguntó ella, sintiendo que todo el valor que había sentido en su minuto, se había esfumado de su cuerpo.

- ¿Tai, estás listo? – preguntó la señora Yagami, quien se encontraba detrás de su primogénito. - ¡Oh! ¡Hola Sora! – le saludó Susumu, toda contenta como era ella. - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó.

- Ho-hola señora Yagami… - saludó la pelirroja, aún nerviosa. – Eh… he… estado muy bien, gracias.

- Me alegro mucho. – dijo Susumu toda contenta, cuando notó el pequeño detalle de que su hijo no se corría del marco de la puerta principal. - ¿Taichi? ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó, preocupada la mujer.

- N-n-no… tranquila mamá. – respondió Taichi, sin dejar de ver a Sora.

Susumu no era tonta. Así que con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia adentro del departamento y arrastró a Hikari, tras de sí.

- Taichi, atiende a Sora, que yo iré con Hikari al mercado. – Le ordenó la mujer, mientras aparataba a su hijo del marco de la puerta para poder salir. – Sora, cariño, ¿te quedas a almorzar? – preguntó, la señora Yagami con toda la buena intención del mundo.

Sora se acordó que, con todo el alboroto de haber descubierto que a quién quería en su vida era Tai, no había podido almorzar decentemente y su estómago ya le estaba reclamando por ello.

- Eh… - titubeó un poco. – Sí, señora.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó la mujer, mientras tironeaba de Hikari, quien le mandaba señales a su hermano mayor para que despertara de su letargo. - ¡Taichi, haz pasar a Sora! – gritoneó Susumu, mientras se dirigía al ascensor con su hija menor.

- ¡Claro, mamá! – Reaccionó Taichi, tensando de inmediato todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera hablando con el capitán al mando del ejército de Japón.

Así que tomó el brazo de la pelirroja y la tironeó hasta que entrara a la casa, para luego cerrar la puerta fuertemente. Taichi se apoyó en la puerta principal, relajando todo su cuerpo y soltando un suspiro de alivio. Mientras Sora también relajaba todo su cuerpo unos metros aparte de él, mientras soltaba un suspiro al mismo tiempo que el castaño.

- Disculpa Sora, yo iba saliendo porque tenía que acompañar a mi mamá al mercado y… ¿ocurre algo malo? – preguntó Taichi, medio enredándose en una explicación que no sabía si tenía que dar, junto con la curiosidad y emoción que sentía de ver a la pelirroja en su casa, para variar.

La pelirroja no tenía idea de sí debía voltearse a ver a Taichi o no. Tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir. Estaba paralizada. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus puños, sin saber qué más hacer. Y miró hacia sus pies. Y entonces lo entendió.

- Tai… ¿este edificio tiene buenos cimientos? – preguntó la pelirroja de la nada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el castaño, descolocado ante la pregunta. ¿De qué, demonios, estaba hablando Sora?

- Eso. – respondió Sora, mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo. - ¿Sabes si este edificio tiene buenos cimientos?

- ¿De qué hablas Sora?

- Es que… no lo sé realmente, pero… - Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas. – Yo… cuando pienso en ti… - Tanto Sora como Taichi se sonrojaron cuando se mencionó eso. – Yo… pienso en una casa.

- ¿En una casa? – preguntó Taichi, entre decepcionado y curioso.

La chica miró hacia todos los costados, como si sintiera que iba a decir algo que nadie más debía oír.

- Es sentido figurado. – aclaró. – Nuestra amistad… ha durado años.

- Porque nos entendemos bien. – completó Taichi, algo confundido aún.

- Sí. – La pelirroja sonrió. – Eso es lo que tú haces. Me entiendes, me comprendes, sabes qué decirme y cuándo. Siempre estás ahí y me das… valor… - dijo Sora, ya sonrojándose al recordar todas las veces que Taichi la salvó en el Digimundo, o la entendió, o simplemente estuvo con ella.

Taichi aún no tenía idea de hacia dónde iba esta conversación. Pero, realmente se sentía muy nervioso y expectante por lo que Sora tuviera que decirle.

- Yo… eh… tú eres como mi casa. El único lugar dónde siento que estoy segura y puedo ser quién soy… - Tanto Taichi como Sora se sonrojaron aún más al ser dicho eso. – Y… también siento que nuestra relación es como una casa bien construida. Porque nuestros cimientos están tan bien hechos que… ni siquiera Yamato pudo romperlos. – dijo Sora, mirando directamente a los ojos.

Y entonces el castaño lo entendió todo. Especialmente lo último. Sora ya había tomado su decisión. Y…

- ¿De verdad, Sora? – atinó a preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- S-sí. – respondió la chica, nerviosa, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

- Nuestros cimientos están hechos de ladrillos, Sora. – respondió Taichi, ya captando todo el sentido figurado del que le hablaba su amiga. O quizás… ¿futura novia? – Están hechos con los mejores ladrillos que pudimos encontrar. – dijo, mientras se acercaba a la chica, calmado, a pesar de que no se sentía así. Agumon tenía razón, había madurado.

- ¿Con ladrillos princesa** (*)**? – preguntó Sora, extrañada, pues había olvidado completamente la analogía de la casa.

- No, boba. – le reprendió Taichi, divertido. Entonces, le tomó la cara a la pelirroja y se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia ella, acortando el espacio que estaba quedando entre ella y él.

Sora, toda nerviosa, se quedó quieta, mientras observaba, paralizada como Taichi hacía lo que ella pidió inconscientemente durante toda esa semana: Que tomara el control.

- Con amor. – completó la oración y selló aquel momento con un beso que ni él ni Sora pudieron olvidar.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Primero, una aclaración:

**(*)** Sobre los ladrillos princesa, pues... no sé si en otros países se le llamarán así, pero en mi país los ladrillos princesa son los ladrillos que se utilizan para construir casas y tengo entendido que son bastante fuertes. Ni siquiera sé cómo construyen en Japón, pero imaginé que si lo hacen con ladrillos, deben ser bastante fuertes como para que soporten terremotos y esas cosas :/

**Ahora sí, ehr... Quiero dedicar este one-shot a mi querida Nee-chan Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa por que cumple añitos Hoooooy! Querida Nee-chan! Tú sabes que te amo, te adoro y eres mi mejor y requetecontra mejor amiigaa! Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea! Que te quiero, amo y adoro! Y espero que este día sea muuuuuuy especial en compañía de tus seres queridos y yo :D Muajaja y Felipón también jajaja! Te quiero mucho amiiga! Y decidí hacerte este one-shot pensando en que tú siempre quisiste ver Taiora en Digimon 02 :D Mañana te daré más detalles de creación y todo. PERO TE DEDICO ESTE FIIC HECHO CON TODO MI KOKORO PARA TIII! OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU! :DDD**

Pasando a hablar sobre el fic en sí, mmhh... realmente fue creado pensando en qué hubiera pasado si Sora se hubiera arrepentido a último minuto en ese capítulo de navidad cuando le da las galletas a Yamato y bla bla bla. Sí, hablo de ese fatídico capítulo D: Sé que igual ignoré algunos detalles, pero supongo que Yamato es un caballero por dónde se le mire, jejeje.

Ahora bien, sobre el leve Mimato, mmhh... realmente lo dejo a la imaginación del lector. A lo mejor Mimi tuvo suerte y Yamato buscó consuelo en ella =D Todo puede ser en esta vida jajaja

Pero el Taiora se roba la película aquí y realmente me dan ganas de que este sea el final de Digimon 02, donde Tai y Sora están juntos y arman una familia bonita *-* Y bueno, decidí hacer algo así. Si esto hubiera ocurrido, me habría dado por satisfecha, jajaja.

En fin! Les mando un besito a todos los que hayan entrado a leer este one-shot :D Muchas gracias por la lectura! Y nos estamos viendo!

_**Publicado el 28 de Mayo de 2012 (FELICIDADES NEE-CHAN!)**_


End file.
